


Persuasion

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Dubious consent.</p><p>Hakkai and Yaone try to get Sanzo to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

"Goku's been concerned about your mood," Hakkai said cheerfully, as he and Yaone set up the little table. "Yaone-san makes a wonderful herbal remedy...."

"I'm sure she does," Sanzo snorted. Still, getting them to leave would take more energy than trying it.

~

"You _assholes,"_ he panted an hour later, when the truth sank in.

"Now, Sanzo," Hakkai murmured, his face deceptively vulnerable without his glasses, "your mood _has_ improved."

"It was a fucking aprodisiac!"

"Technically," Yaone protested, and _damned_ if those breasts weren't _perky,_ "those qualities are a side effect...."


End file.
